Finding Nemo (2003 film) Credits
Full credits Finding Nemo. Full credits Directed By *Andrew Stanton Co-Directed By *Lee Unkrich Produced By *Graham Walters Executive Producer *John Lasseter Associate Producer *Jinko Gotoh Original Story By *Andrew Stanton Screenplay By *Andrew Stanton *Bob Peterson *David Reynolds Music By *Thomas Newman Story Supervisors *Ronnie del Carmen *Dan Jeup *Jason Katz Film Editor *David Ian Salter Supervising Technical Director *Oren Jacob Production Designer *Ralph Eggleston Directors of Photography *Sharon Calahan *Jeremy Lasky Supervising Animator *Dylan Brown Art Directors Characters *Ricky Vega Nierva Shading *Robin Cooper Environments *Anthony Christov *Randy Berrett CG Supervisors Characters *Brian Green Ocean Unit *Lisa Forssell *Danielle Feinberg CG Supervisors Reef Unit *David Eisenmann Tank Unit *Jesse Hollander Shark/Sydney Unit *Steve May CG Supervisors Global Technology *Michael Fong Digital Final *Anthony A. Apodaca Schooling/Flocking *Michael Lorenzen Production Manager *Lindsey Collins Sound Designer *Gary Rydstrom Casting by * Mary Hidalgo * Kevin Reher * Matthew Jon Beck Cast *Marlin: Albert Brooks *Dory: Ellen DeGeneres *Nemo: Alexander Gould *Gill: Willem Dafoe *Bloat: Brad Garrett *Peach: Allison Janney *Gurgle: Austin Pendleton *Bubbles: Stephen Root *Deb: Vicki Lewis *Jacques: Joe Ranft *Nigel: Geoffrey Rush *Crush: Andrew Stanton *Coral: Elizabeth Perkins *Squirt: Nicholas Bird *Mr. Ray: Bob Peterson *Bruce: Barry Humphries *Anchor: Eric Bana *Chum: Bruce Spence *Dentist: Bill Hunter *Darla: LuLu Ebeling *Tad: Jordy Ranft *Pearl: Erica Beck *Sheldon: Erik Per Sullivan *Fish School: John Ratzenberger Production Supervisor *Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Story Story Manager *Blake Tucker Digital Storyboarding * Courtney Booker Story Consultant * Will Csaklos Story Coordinators * Rachel Raffael-Gates * Adam Bronstein Story Production Assistant * Romney T. Marino Art Art Manager * Doug Nichols Character Design *Dan Lee Additional Character Design *Jason Deamer Sculptors *Jerome Ranft *Greg Dykstra Lead CG Painter * Belinda Van Valkenburg Additional Visual Development *Rikki Cleland-Hura Art Coordinator *Bert Berry Editorial Supervising Film Editor * Lee Unkrich Second Film Editors * Katherine Ringgold * Stan Webb * Kevin Nolting First Assistant Editor * Axel Geddes Temp Music Editor * David Slusser Editorial Coordinator * Noelle P. Case OMF Coordinator * Kathleen Relyea Editorial Production Assistants * Gregory Amundson * Gabrielle Siegel * Jacob Parsons Animation Animation Manager * Jenni Tsoi Directing Animators *Alan Barillaro *Mark Walsh Senior Layout Artist *Craig Good Fix Animators *Paul Mendoza *Christopher DiGiovanni Animation Coordinator *Graham Moloy Animation Wrangler *Christopher DiGiovanni Animation Fix Coordinator *Kearsley Higgins Characters Unit Managers * Keley T. Peters * Joshua Hollander Leads * Paul Aichele * Keith Olenick CG Artists Unit Coordinator * Pamela Darrow Ocean Unit Unit Manager *Michael Warch Reef Unit Unit Manager *Kim Collins Leads *Robert Anderson *Don Schreiter *Kim White Sharks/Sydney Unit Unit Manager *Siouxsie Stewart Leads *Michael Fu *Ken Lao *Derek Williams Tank Unit Unit Manager *Michael Warch Leads *Brad Andalman *Scott G. Clifford Schooling & Flocking Unit Manager *A.J. Riebli Lead *Justin Ritter Post Production Sound Services by *Skywalker Sound Additional Voices Music Recorded & Mixed by Tommy Vicari Orchestra Recorded by Armin Steriner Orchestrations by Thomas Pasatieri Music Editor Bill Bernstein Music Contractor Leslie Morris Assistant Music Editor Michael Zainer Digital Audio Jesse Voccia Music Production Manager Andrew Page Music Production Coordinator Deniece LaRocca-Hall Music Production Assistants Joel Peskin and Jill lverson Music Recorded Mixed at Sony Pictures Studios the Village and Signet Sound Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutting By Buena Vista Pictures Cutting Special Thanks Final Rendering Systems Sun Microsystems Inc Animatied on Marionette Rendered by RenderMan Filmed in Pixarvision Prints by techlcolor Kodak motion picture film Dolby Digital Sdds dynamic digital Sound digital dts Sound Motion picture association of America T a s i e Copyright © 2012 Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created by Pixar Talking Pictures for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Soundtrack Available from Mickey show shadow Walt Disney records Distributed by BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CALIFORNIA STEREOSCOPIC 3D STEREOSCOPIC SUPERVISOR 3D TECHNICAL SUPERVISOR BOB WHITEHILL DANIEL MCCOY DIRECTOR OF 3D PRODUCTION JOSHUA HOLLANDER RENDERING LEAD RIED SANDROS MANGER PAUL MCAFEE TAMSEN MITCHELL TECHNICAL & RENDERING SEAN FEELEY PHILIP GRAHAM PATRICK GUENETTE CHIRS HORNE JAY-VINCENT JONES JOSHUA MILLS ROXANNE PARADES JONATHAN PENNYEY NODIM SINNO ELIOT SMYRL YAA-LIRNG TU ERETT WARNE POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR ERICK ZLEGLER COLORIST MARK DINICOLA RE-RECORDING MIXER TOM MYERS Disney Pixar animation studios Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios